Five Nights at Freddy's: Purple Guy's Revenge
Five Nights at Freddy's: Purple Guy's Revenge is UUnlockedMario's version of the fourth installment in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. It is developed by both Scott Cawthon and UUnlockedMario. It is an interquel to FNaF1 and FNaF3. Humans *Name of the protagonist TBA *'Phone Guy': It is revealed that Phone Guy faked his death on Night 4 of FNaF 1. *'Purple Guy': The only human enemy, Purple Guy appears on Night 5 and on. If he gets into the office, equipping the Freddy head will not trick him. He is the most advanced enemy overall. If Custom Night is set to 11/20 Mode when it is beaten, Purple Guy gets arrested again and Mike Schmidt is the new CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. If any other setting is beaten, Purple Guy will appear in a black, background saying "I am not defeated yet", indicating that there is a true ending. Animatronics *'Freddy Fazbear': Freddy starts off on the Show Stage, with Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, Sparky, and Candy. He is inactive until Night 3. If the player runs out of power, Freddy will appear in the left door while his song is playing. Staying completely still will cause his song to play longer, increasing the chance(s) of making it to 6 AM. *'Bonnie': Bonnie is the most active and becomes active on Night 1 as always. He starts off on the Show Stage, with Freddy and Chica. *'Chica': Chica is the second most active and becomes active on later Night 1 as always. Her bib says "let's party", exactly like Toy Chica. According to Phone Guy, "let's eat" encouraged child obesity. She starts off on the Show Stage, with Freddy and bonnie. *'Foxy': Foxy has now been repaired. His hook was replaces with a second hand as a hazard to employees and customers. He acts identical to how he did in FNaF 1. *'Balloon Boy': Balloon Boy now attacks the player. He becomes active on very, very late Night 1. He starts off in the Arcade, along with JJ. *'Mangle': Now instead of being a take-apart-and-put-back-together attraction, Mangle is now the drummer of the Freddy's band. She becomes active on Night 3. *'JJ': JJ acts similar to Balloon Boy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She becomes active on Night 2 and starts off in the Arcade, with Balloon Boy. If she gets into the office, she disables the blind spots. On the up side though, it does save power. Of course on the down side, the player is unable to see if Bonnie, Chica, Sparky, and/or Candy is/are there. *'Sparky': Sparky is the second backup singer of the Freddy's band. He becomes active on Night 2. *'Candy': Candy is on the keytar in the Freddy's band. He becomes active on Night 2. *'Perry the Parrot': Perry is generally the third most active animatronic and becomes active on very late Night 1. *'Golden Freddy': Golden Freddy acts identically to the way he did in FNaF 1. He only appears in the Backstage room unless he appears in the West Hall camera or West Hall Corner camera. Once he gets to West Hall Corner, the poster of Freddy will be replaced with a close-up of Golden Freddy's face Pulling down the monitor summons him into The Office. If the player does nothing for a while, Golden Freddy will jumpscare him/her. Pulling the monitor back up causes him to disappear and return to Backstage. *'The Puppet': If you don't wind up the music box he will come and kill you. Rooms *'The Office': The main room in the building and is where the player is. It is overwhelmingly similar to The Office in FNaF1, as there are two sliding steel doors which the player can use to defend him/herself from the animatronics. There are two lights that reveal animatronics. If an animatronic is in a blind spot, it would be recommended for the player to close the door. *'Show Stage': This is where Bonnie, Chica, Sparky, Candy, and Freddy himself start off and become active in that order. From left to right are Sparky, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Mangle, and Candy. *'Dining Area': No explanation needed, this is where the Show Stage animatronics first go to after becoming active. *'Pirate Cove': Pirate Cove is now open again and is where Foxy and Perry start off. *'Arcade': There are obviously countless arcade machines and other games in this room. It is where Balloon Boy and JJ start off. Mangle, Perry, Bonnie, and Freddy come here. *'Party Room 1': One of the four rooms where birthday parties are held. Bonnie, Sparky, and Balloon Boy appear here. *'Party Room 2': One of the four rooms where birthday parties are held. Chica, Candy, and Perry appear here. *'Party Room 3': One of the four rooms where birthday parties are held. Foxy, Mangle, and Golden Freddy appear here. *'Party Room 4': One of the four rooms where birthday parties are held. Freddy, JJ, and The Puppet appear here. *'Kitchen': This kitchen camera is actually enabled. When Chica is in here, she will play with pots and pans like a child. Then again, she is possessed by one. Perry can go here. *'Prize Counter': During the day, customers can go bring tickets to the Prize Counter for, well, prizes. It is where The Puppet starts off. *'Backstage': A room where spare parts are kept. Golden Freddy starts off from here and is the only place where he appears, excluding The Office and W. Hall Corner. *'Supply Closet': A room with cleaning materials. It is connected to West Hall. *'West Hall': The hall on the left. Bonnie, Sparky, Foxy, Balloon Boy, Mangle, and Golden Freddy come down here. *'West Hall Corner': The very end of West Hall. *'East Hall': The hall on the right. Freddy, Chica, Candy, JJ, The Puppet, and Perry come down here. *'East Hall Corner': The very end of East Hall. *'Restrooms': A short hallway with a men and women's restroom. Freddy, Chica, Balloon Boy, Mangle, and Perry can appear here. *'Entrance': No explanation needed, Chica, Sparky, Candy, and JJ can appear here. Custom Night challenges 12/20 Mode All animatronics' AI are set to 20. Beating it rewards the player with the third and final star, all phushies, and reveals the true ending. 4/20 Mode Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy's AI are set to 20. Beating it unlocks the Freddy Fazbear plushie. Fanon to Canon Sparky, Candy, and Perry's AI are set to 20 and JJ and Bonnie's AI are 5. Beating it unlocks the Bonnie plushie. Ladies' Night Chica, Mangle, and JJ's AI are set to 20. Beating it unlocks the Chica plushie. Double Trouble Foxy and Mangle's AI are set to 20 and Candy and Sparky's AI are 5. Beating it unlocks the Foxy plushie. Golden Golden Freddy and Freddy's AI are 20 and Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy's AI are 10. Beating it unlocks the Golden Freddy plushie. Pirate Cove Foxy and Perry's AI are set to 20. Beating it unlocks the Perry plushie. Balloons! Balloon Boy and JJ's AI are set to 20. Beating it unlocks the Balloon Boy plushie. Fazbear Fever All animatronics' AI are set to 10. Beating it unlocks the Mangle plushie. The Band Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, Sparky, and Candy's AI are set to 10. Beating it unlocks the JJ plushie. New but Old Mangle, Balloon Boy, JJ, and The Puppet's AI are set to 20. Beating it unlocks the Sparky plushie. Discontinued? Foxy, Mangle, Perry, and Golden Freddy's AI are set to 20. Beating it unlocks the Candy plushie. Pulling the Strings The Puppet, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Balloon Boy, and Foxy's AI are set to 20. Beating it unlocks the The Puppet plushie. Cupcake Challenge All animatronics' AI are set to 5. Beating it unlocks the cupcake plushie. Lead Singer Freddy and Golden Freddy's AI are set to 10. Chica and Sparky's AI are set to 5. Beating it unlocks the microphone. Gallery Menu screens FNaFPGRMenu1.png|The default menu screen. FNaFPGRMenu2.png|The menu screen after beating Night 5, unlocking Night 6. FNaFPGRMenu3.png|Two stars are on the menu and Custom Night is unlocked. FNaFPGRMenu4.png|All three stars after beating 11/20 Mode on Custom Night. Miscellaneous CustomNightEnding.jpg|The ending for and setting of Custom Night excluding 12/20 Mode. (Note it says 11-20 because this was before I (UUnlockedMario) added Perry to the game.) Category:Games